Uno de cuatro
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Spoilers del cap 416. Homenaje a Gin Ichimaru. Diferentes puntos de vista sobre lo que un héroe debe ser. Dos fandoms. Het; Ran gin. Yaoi; Kira Gin, Toushirou Gin, Aizen Gin. SUSPENDIDO, POR EL MOMENTO.
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings; CROSSOVER, no lo puse en esa clasificación porque los demás capítulos no lo tendrán. El otro fandom es Star Trek 2009. _

_SPOILER BLEACH 416 _

_Het; Gaila + Christopher Pike_

_Crack! Angst Tragedy –o sea, incoherente a menos que conozcáis ambos fanons-_

_Homenaje, cada capítulo, para Ichimaru Gin._

-0-

Uno de cuatro.

_**La realidad es,**_

_**Tres,**_

_**que todos mueren**_

_**Gin Ichimaru ha muerto**_

_**tú, no existes y yo me**_

_**estoy muriendo**_

_**segundo a segundo y lo sabemos**_

_**y cada paso se nos adelanta...**_

El llanto aumentó de volumen y fué histérico, por decir lo menos.

-¡Kami nos bendiga, Pasha! ¡Les dije a ambos que NO HICIERAN ESO!

Chekov se sacó el chip de sus rebeldes rizos -tan parecido a los broches de conexión con los gigantescos EVA, de Evangelion- y tomó aire, las mejilas enrojecidas.

-¡No fué adrrrede, Hikaru-chan!

-¡Claro que no fué adrede! ¡Jim y sus benditas ideas de dejarlos programar el holodeck como se les dá la gana! El capitán va a matarnos, el comandante Spock nos arrojará a un planeta helado y no quiero pensar lo que nos hará Chris… el almirante Pike!

Gaila se recargó contra la puerta de salida; el holodeck recuperó la iluminación y la escena dentro de él desapareció.

El asunto era novedoso y una forma de brindar entretenimiento a las tripulaciones en los viajes largos, un simulador de realidad virtual que podía programarse con cualquier cosa que al oficial en cuestión se le ocurriera.

A Hikaru Sulu le tomó sólo dos días verter todo el contenido de varios de sus manga favoritos en la memoria y media hora convencer a Jim de dejarle usarlos.

En su primera batida, dentro de Evangelion 1000.0, Chekov y Sulu habían salido exhaustos, asustados de los ángeles y Spock había calificado su diversión de absoluta ilogicidad.

Por lo menos, la idea de Hikaru era un tanto más original que los del resto y su colección de manga comprendía más de mil años de dibujos de todas clases -hentai, yaoi, shonen, shonen-ai, shoujo, etc-.

Descubrir que Gaila era fan del mismo manga -Bleach- y que hacer cosplay de shinigami escondía a la perfección la ausencia de su pierna izquierda fué cosa de un día y Sulu ni siquiera se enteró cuando su novio y su mejor amiga se metieron en su primer rato libre, al holodeck, reviviendo los capítulos de la parte media de la historia.

Por supuesto, Chekov no sospechaba de la profunda identificación que Gaila tenía con Matsumoto Rangiku; ambas eran físicamente iguales, cual gemelas. Su única diferencia consistía en el tono verde intenso de la piel de la orionita y fuera de eso, Gaila, vestida de Rangiku, no podía ser más parecida a ella. Chekov sabía que el personaje predilecto de su novio era Shuuhei Hisagii... sobre todo, porque eran una calca física uno de otro -excepción hecha del tatuado 69 en la cara- y eran igual de bravos, valientes, fuertes y guapos (Sulu con los mismos miedos de Hisagii, hay que admitirlo). A Pavel, en cambio, le había costado algún trabajo hallar un personaje con el cual identificarse, aunque Jim, en su primera incursión con todo el grupo, lo había rebautizado de inmediato como Hanatarou; la comparación no le hacía justicia... excepto que ambos eran igualmente encantadores y todos ojos de cachorrito.

En la propia colección de Gaila, la orionita había notado la falta de algunos capítulos y le fué sencillo pedirle a Hikaru la serie completa de "Deicide" y cargarlos en el holodeck.

Ese par ya estaban 'adentro' cuando Sulu reaccionó -demasiado tarde- dándose cuenta de que no, por ningún motivo debía haber permitido al par meterse en esos capitulos precisos.

Los gritos profundos de Gaila y el horror de Pavel bastaron a Sulu para desconectar el show en diez segundos y correr al holodeck. Y el llanto de Gaila no fué para menos...

_Rangiku se levantó, débil aún, la enorme herida apenas reconstruída, la voz de Kira Izuru perdiéndose en la distancia y la seguridad del reishí de Gin, inundándola (_Gaila sintió ahogarse y el dolor la conmovió, inmersa como estaba en la virtualidad)

_-Efectivamente- dijo Aizen susurrando, la voz helada, la presencia etérea, contradictoria en su fulminante e inútil belleza- antes de Urahara Kisuke, yo llegué a la conclusión de lo que era la Hoygyoku y sin embargo, acabé fracasando- una pausa- para completarla, las almas de cientos y cientos de shinigami y cientos y cientos de ciudadanos del Rukongai que aburrían a los shinigami, debían ser ofrecidos a la Hoygyoku, así que decidí robarla y presentarla como mía… por lo cual…_

_Aizen le arrebató Shinsou a Gin en un suspiro, la volvió contra su dueño y lo atravesó, sin parpadear, con ella._

_-El miedo es necesario para evolucionar –su voz, apenas un suspiro y Gin, sin respuesta- el miedo a ser aniquilado en cualquier momento- se volvió al moribundo, sin brillo alguno en las pupilas blancas- gracias, Gin. Gracias a tus esfuerzos, he alcanzado una existencia que sobrepasa tanto a los shinigami como a los hollows…_ (el paisaje cambió repentinamente y Gaila se sintió empequeñecer, mirándose como Ran-chan, desconcertada y aún llorando, preguntándose dónde estaba Gin y a quién había matado )

-_¿Gin? ¡Gin! ¿Dónde has estado! Ésas son ropas de shinigami ¿De dónde las has sacado?_

( y la entrañable imagen, de nueve años de edad, respondiéndole)

-_Lo he decidido –envolviéndose en la oscura gi- voy a convertirme en shinigami…para cambiar las cosas y que esto acabe _(Gaila/Rangiku mirando con horror el rostro del niño, salpicado de sangre, comprendiendo de inmediato de dónde había sacado el shukahusho y la negra gi; había matado a su poseedor. Y la dulce y seria voz de Gin) _sin que Rangiku tenga que llorar…_ (vuelta al presente y Gin en el piso, mortalmente herido y cubierto de sangre, la voz sin alteraciones) _no pude recuperar lo que te quitaron…no funcionó…ah, lo sabía _( y el grito/aullido en blanco, perforante, de Gaila/Rangiku y la calma en la voz, suspirando apenas, mientras moría) _me alegro de haberte pedido perdón…_

(Gaila/Rangiku perdió toda resistencia y en su dolor, las manos acariciando un rostro tan amado por ambas, no percibió a Ichigo apartándola y cambiando en Shirosaki, el horroroso hollow de su interior, mil veces mas poderoso en su oscuridad que cualquier otro, mil veces más siniestro, corrupto y sádico que Aizen y sin ninguna necesidad de inteligencia para justificar sus ansias asesinas)

Chekov –virtualizado en Kira primero y luego en Keigo- tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para desconectar la virtualidad y Gaila salió huyendo de ella, ahogada en llanto.

Claro, no tardaron en aparecer por lo menos Cupcake y Scotty; uno porque era Jefe de Seguridad y el otro, porque Gaila era su subordinada en Ingeniería

-¡Por las barbas de mi santísima abuela! ¿Qué maldito escándalo se traen?

-¡MOOOONTYYYYY!

Una masa de rizos rojos y cuerpo perfecto le cayó encima, llorando a moco tendido

-Oh, Monty, ese bastardo de Aizen lo mató! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡CÓMO VOY A SOBREVIVIR A ÉSTO!

Scotty miró a todos, desconcertado y se dejó abrazar por su teniente.

-Shuu, preciosa ¿Qué pasó?- se dirigió a Sulu pero fué Chekov quien contestó, Gaila en brazos del escocés llorando todavía.

-Sumima... perrrdón, Scotty; estábamos en plena perrsecución y el malwado de la historria mató a su hérroe...

Ojos de espiral del Comandante de Ingeniería. Tomó a Gaila de los hombros y la miró al rostro, desolado y empapado en llanto. Gaila estornudó...salpicando de mucosidad naranja el blanco chaleco de seguridad de Scotty. Éste, con la paciencia de un caballero con su damisela en desgracia, no tardó en sacar su pañuelo y limpiarle el rostro...y a sí mismo.

-A ver, muñeca hermosa, ¿Te das cuenta de que estás llorando por un cuento tan sólo?

Gaila se despegó de él y lo golpeó en el hombro.

-Óyeme, Monty, no es sólo un cuento, eh? ¡Ichimaru Gin es mi héroe desde que yo era un cachorro!

El rostro asombrado de Sulu.

-¿Gin? ¿Ese traidor?

Y Gaila

-¡NUNCA FUE UN TRAIDOR! Hizo lo que hizo porque amaba a Rangiku y porque no iba a tolerar que malvados como Aizen destruyeran al mundo!

Por supuesto que el escándalo de Gaila no tardó en atraer más gente, el Capitán, el Primer Oficial y el Almirante que estaba de paso entre una base estelar y otra -léase Jim, Spock y Pike, por decir lo menos-.

Christopher Pike había aprendido últimamente que, gobernar una nave llena de cadetes recién graduados, de edades entre 17 y 28 años terrestres era equivalente poco menos a cargar con una secundaria a cuestas y si bien los chicos eran los mejor calificados de la Flota, también era cierto que eran lo que eran; una turba de jóvenes inexpertos en La Vida -así, con mayúsculas- que todavía no aterrizaban entre la realidad y la fantástica fantasía de navegar en la nave Insignia de la Flota.

Gaila, como él, estaba entre los sobrevivientes al ataque de la Narada; refugiada entre las ruinas de la USS Farragout, Scotty había dado con ella inconsciente, medio muerta. Las hojas de aleación aluminoacero se habían quedado con su magnífica pierna izquierda y la copia de tritanio que Scotty le hiciera, había suplido la desesperación de McCoy por devolvérsela; brillante, metálica y suave, Gaila solía adornarla con una larga media, de diferentes colores, cada día.

La amistad entre el almirante y la orionita se debía precisamente a la larga estancia juntos, en el hospital de la Flota; Gaila lo sacaba a pasear en su silla de ruedas, mientras probaba la pierna nueva. Y Pike se habría quedado con ella como su asistente -y tal vez algo más, si no fuera por la diferencia de edades y rango- de por vida, siguiendo la recomendación de Número Uno, su legendaria Primer Oficial.

Por supuesto que entrar a la cubierta del holodeck y toparse con semejante griterío...aunado a la presencia de Gaila en los brazos de Scotty no le hizo la menor de las gracias al almirante, pero trató de que no se notara, fracasando de plano; Chekov se puso pálido nada más de verlo. Por lo menos la tripulación entera del Enterprise sabía -o hacía chismes sobre ello- que Gaila y Chris eran 'casi un ítem', como Uhura juiciosamente los nombraba, para salvar de la sospecha a todos -comenzando por Jim, quien había iniciado el chisme-.

-Señores, ¿Qué sucede aqui?

La voz -llena de seriedad y aplomo- fué de James T. Kirk y Sulu se atragantó porque uno era su capitán y otro, su amigo. Fué Scotty quien respondió

-La teniente Fumbrritsskanjjngh entró al holodeck con Chekov, Jim. No sé que diablos... no sé que vieron o hicieron dentro, Capitán. Sulu desconectó la virtualidad y salieron así.

Gaila se volvió y se topó con la mirada severa y a la vez, amable, del almirante, rodando sobre su silla entre el Capitán y el Primer Oficial

-¡OH CHRIS!- y acto seguido, saltó sobre él, frente al asombrado silencio y las bocas en 'o' de todos -menos la de Spock, por supuesto. Gaila habló entrecortadamente, colgada a su cuello

-¡No quieren que llore! ¡Mataron a mi héroe FAVORITO y no quieren que llore!

Christopher Pike tuvo que pensar como sólo lo hace un Capitán verdadero en momentos de auténtica crisis; tenía que tranquilizar a la joven, ser autoritario, firme, comprensivo y no darle ni un pié a Jim para sus nada graciosos rumores ni al resto para reírse de la situación. La apartó de sí, amablemente.

-Veamos, Gaila, serénate. Si no lo haces, no voy a entenderte. Dices que mataron a tu héroe.

-Sí, Chris, en el holodeck.

-Almirante.

-Sob... Almirante, perdon señor. Sí, Pavel y yo estábamos dentro de la historia y Aizen lo mató.

-¿Quién es ese tal Aizen?

Sulu interrumpió

-El 'malo' de la historia, señor.

Chris tuvo que contener el esfuerzo de sonreír y hacer ojos de espiral. _Dios mío, soy un verdadero viejo._

-Y ¿Por qué era tu héroe?

-Ichimaru Gin era pobre, pero muy inteligente. Tendría que haber vivido una miserable existencia en el Rukongai

Sulu interrumpió.

-El lugar a donde van las almas cuando mueren, según lo evolucionadas que estén…

Gaila siguió.

-Y fue cuando sorprendió a Aizen, matando gente, usándolas para sus experimentos de hollowficación

-Un 'hollow' es un espíritu sin redención…

-De la misma forma que el Sindicato de Orion III nos esclavizaba, haciendo de unas, más gordas o más delgadas o deformando nuestras voces o estaturas o manos o piés, sin importar si nos arruinaban la vida, vendiendo nuestros cuerpos y almas como cosas. A Gin le enfureció eso y más, cuando se dio cuenta de que Aizen casi había matado a su mejor amiga, Rangiku

-Matsumoto Rangiku se parece a Gaila, en muchas cosas…

-Y Gin siempre sonreía, todos le temían porque era capaz de asesinar sonriendo; pero Ran siempre supo que en el fondo, él era bueno y dulce y lo amaba. Se convirtió en el teniente más joven del Gotei Trece

-Se refiere a la organización de los shinigami; quiere decir 'dios de la muerte'…

-Y luego, en el capitán más joven antes de Shiro-chan. Cuando ocurrió el secuestro de Rukia Kuchiki

-Una noble del Seireitei, el distrito noble del infamundo…

-Gin le hizo creer a todo el mundo que estaba con Aizen y que los había traicionado

-Una escena excepcionalmente buena…

-Y, cuando se despidió de Rangiku, antes de ir a Hueco Mundo

-Un inframundo aún más 'infra'…

-Le pidió perdón, cuando esperaba que ella lo abrazara para poder llevársela con él

-Fue conmovedor…

-¡Era un hombre tan caballeroso y guapo y dulce!

Y ahí sí, Sulu se quedó callado y subió una ceja incrédula en un gesto incrédulo que había sido más spockanés que los del mismo Spock.

-Rangiku-chan… es decir, Gaila ¿No te parece que exageras? Ichimaru Gin ¿GUAPO? ¿Caballeroso? ¿DULCE?

La orionita hizo un puchero.

-No todos los héroes parecen serlo, Hikaru-señaló a Jim y a Spock- o ¿Me vas a decir que los que salvaron a la Tierra tienen pinta de serlo? ¡Jim era un pleitero de cantina y Spock, un cogido con pinzas!

-¡HEY!

Una tos grave y educada, deteniendo la frase sorpresiva del Capitán. Pike miró gravemente al resto. Si alguien osaba reírse o sonreír siquiera, lo sacaría por una de las compuertas al vacío. Sin traje.

Hizo seña a Gaila de acercarse a su silla, de nuevo

-Veamos, teniente ¿Qué aspecto debe tener un héroe?

Ella lo miró, muy derechita

-Nunca debe demostrar miedo. Y tiene que saber sonreír . Y los demás no deben tener idea de qué esperar de él. Y debe darle seguridad a uno.

Pike asintió, gravemente

-Por lo que dice nuestro timonel, su héroe no cumplía con esas condiciones, teniente.

Gaila puso las manos en las perfectas caderas, irguiendo el pecho y Sulu no pudo evitar pensar en Masumoto Rangiku.

De color verde, pero Matsumoto, a fin de cuentas.

-Ninguno las cumple, almirante. Usted tampoco lo parece y sin embargo, no temió que Nero lo asesinara; prefirió perder las piernas antes que darle al romulano las frecuencias de seguridad de la Federación. Al igual que Ichimaru Gin, en su último ataque contra Aizen, cuando le sacó la Hoygyoku del pecho, tampoco éste demostró temor. Nunca deja de sonreír, asi sea con los ojos, como Ichimaru lo hacía. Tiene los mismos adorables cabellos plateados de Gin y, como los humanos juzgan a la gente sólo por su juventud y belleza, nadie la ha visto en usted… y sólo Rangiku pensaba que Gin era hermoso…y tal vez Kira, su teniente. Los dos –usted y Gin- tienen los ojos azulísimos. Todos piensan que la silla de ruedas que lo restringe, le ha quitado el lugar de héroe, almirante, de la misma forma que todos pensaron que Ichimaru había sido un traidor y eso le quitó el lugar de Capitán en el Gotei.

Christopher Pike tuvo que ahogar una risita ¿Acaso la joven frente él lo estaba comparando con el héroe de su manga predilecto? Y ¿no se daba cuenta de que estaba poniendo a los dos en evidencia?

-Teniente Fumbrritsskanjjngh –intervino Spock y Pike agradeció a los dioses, shinigami o no, por la experiencia de su antiguo Primer Oficial- su despliegue emocional raya en lo humano. Sugiero que tome una hora de receso en su trabajo, si el comandante Scott está de acuerdo.

Scotty se adelantó.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor –le tendió el brazo a Gaila- acompáñame, preciosa.

-Y teniente- añadió Spock- si una virtualidad que se supone, está hecha para divertimento, puede producirle semejantes reacciones, yo desaconsejaría su uso. Más si compromete sus ideas sobre lo que un héroe debe ser – elevando una ceja, Spock miró al resto- ¿Capitán?

Y Jim, con firmeza

-Retirarse a sus puestos.

Todos asintieron, frente a la orden; Sulu y Chekov se fueron en dirección al puente, cuchicheando algo como 'te lo dije, están enamorados' sin que quedase claro si hablaban de Spock y Jim o de Gaila y Chris. Cupcake desaparecio en el turbolift, junto con Scotty y la orionita. Sólo quedaron Spock, Jim y el almirante Pike.

Christopher maniobró la silla y dio media vuelta… sin lograr escapar de aquel enervante par

-Hey, Spock –era Jim, siguiendo al almirante -¿Te gustaría ser comparado con un héroe? ¿Que la chica más hermosa de la nave llorara por ti, como desesperada, si te pasara algo?

Y la voz de Spock, tan seria como siempre y sin embargo, no desprovista de cierto tono de diversión

-No sé si semejante reacción emocional fuese de mi agrado, Capitán. Creo que suscitaría… sentimientos de culpabilidad, de mi parte.

-¿Culpa? ¿Por qué Spock? Crei que los vulcanos no experimentaban culpa.

-Ciertamente, Capitán. Pero, en este caso en específico, morir como un héroe ignorado, considerado como un traidor por los demás, y amado por una sola persona, sabiendo que ella siempre nos reconoció, es mucho más que cualquier honor al que pudiera aspirar y en consecuencia, me sentiría culpable de no haberle correspondido, mientras aún estaba vivo…

-Ah… ya te comprendo. Si fueras el héroe de esta chica y lo supieras, te apresurarías a… amarla, por decir algo, antes de que tu vida fuera…uhm…amenazada?

-Precisamente, Capitán

Una risita de Jim. Y Chris, refunfuñando por dentro.

¿_Dónde diablos está McCoy y sus hiposprays para callar a Kirk, cuando lo necesito?_

James siguió hablando

-Qué interesante, Spock, pero, y discúlpame ¿Tendrías algún prejuicio al respecto? Es decir, ella es hermosa, pero emocional y tu raza no te permite expresar las emociones.

Chris percibió el acento de Jim; estaba burlándose de los prejuicios de ÉL, la edad, el rango, las diferencias. Esperaba que Spock lo pusiera en su lugar cuando

-Ciertamente, Capitán. Y sin embargo, mi madre estuvo en ese mismo lugar y ello no la detuvo. Ello, pese a que mi padre era notoriamente mayor que ella, casi 50 años terranos. Y siendo él noble y ella una maestra de escuela en la Tierra. Y él vulcano y ella, humana. Y estando todo el Maat de mi abuela en contra de ella. Y…

-¡Spock!- Chris frenó repentinamente la silla y se encaró al par. El vulcano lo miró educadamente, elevando una ceja. Jim enrojeciendo por el efecto de aguantar la risa

-Dígame, Almirante…

No. No les iba a dar el gusto a ese par; se salió por la tangente y decidió que si iban a usar un manga en su contra, él haría lo mismo.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la DS 12?

Spock miró a Jim y éste le devolvió la mirada. Respondió, sin vacilar

-Tres días, seis horas, cuarentaysiete minutos y dos punto seis segundos, Almirante.

-Mucho tiempo para matar. El suficiente

-¿Necesitas algo, Chris?-la intriga en la voz de Jim fue evidente.

Era el momento de la venganza.

-Sí, Jim; dile a Sulu que descargue en mi terminal todo el yaoi que existe sobre Kurosaki Ichigo e Ishida Uryuu, del manga Buriyiiu, es decir, Bleach…

Jim sintió un dang! de alarma

-_Yaoi_, Chris?

-Justamente, Jim. Me gustaría leer algo divertido sobre esos atolondrados; son un clásico ¿Sabes que TODOS los personajes en el manga, sabían que acabarían juntos y SÓLO ELLOS lo ignoraban? Un verdadera pareja de idiotas… a veces, esas cosas pasan …

la mirada azul de Chris los perforó a los dos con la intensidad de un fáser en posición de desintegrar y uno enrojeció y el otro enverdeció. Chris cerró la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa; ahora sí que les había dado algo en qué pensar.

Tomó el PADD del escritorio y lo abrió en el captítulo 416 de Bleach, tomo 20.

Uhm.

Tal vez Spock tenía razón. Tal vez Gaila tenía razón.

Tal vez fuera más importante vivir, que ser sólo el héroe…

Pasó las viejas páginas, aún dibujadas a mano, en la pantalla, doscientos cincuenta años antes. Afuera, un cometa se deslizó, mil años luz de distancia y, al mirar la cabellera plateada de éste, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-0-

_Ok, antes de que me matéis, venga la larga explicación. _

_Esta sinrazón se me ocurrió cuando acababa de leer el cap 416…y tuve la misma reacción de Gaila. Demasiada gente sabe que mi nick inicial es Kitsune Gin, el plateado zorro, en honor a mi adorado Ichimaru. Y estaba jugando con la idea de hacer un Gaila+Pike, para mis cosas trekkies, cuando advertí el parecido físico entre la orionita y la teniente shinigami. Aunque no podáis creerlo, no hay nadie aquí OOC._

_Aunque muchas de las razones iniciales que me llevaron a enamorarme del personaje ya no existen, me alegra muchísimo que él haya sido lo que yo siempre sospeché; un traidor con buenas intenciones, capaz de arriesgarlo todo por componer las cosas. Mi antihéroe perfecto._

_Escribiré posiblemente cuatro fics sobre la muerte de Gin; le debo tanto como a Spock y a Jim y le agradezco a Tite sama que le haya dado una muerte heroica; nadie logró acercarse tanto a la Hoygyoku ni a vencer a Aizen. La poesía del principio la escribí cuando Gin se fue a Hueco Mundo y es un diálogo con Tres, uno de mis personajes 'reales' –no del fanfiction._

_Namasté y mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, si las hay. _

_FantasmaAlineal / Kitsune Gin_

_Abajo; para quienes no conocéis a Gaila, sí, es una copia en verde de Matsumoto Rangiku, retirad los espacios para que el link funcione_

_h t t p : / / i m g . t r e k m o v I e . c o m / i m a g e s / s t 0 9 / r i t c a r d s / 0 8 – t . j p g_

_by the way, un detalle; la pierna metálica de Gaila aparece en la versión novelizada, NO en la película. _


	2. Chapter 2 la carta de Kira

dos de cuatro

_Mucha agua__ ha pasado bajo los puentes, Madre y los vientos han cambiado de dirección. _

_No sé por que te escribo. No sé por qué mantengo este diario, cuando ya casi nada me queda por decir._

_Sí, él ha muerto; no en mis brazos y no en mi presencia y siempre pensé que llegado ese momento, me volvería loco y no ocurrió._

_Es sólo que ya nada me queda por sentir por él._

_Nada._

_Lo amé y odié casi en la misma medida._

_Marcó mi vida, educándome y malcriándome, seduciéndome y enseñándome cuán torpe, estúpido, cobarde, inteligente y valiente puedo ser._

_Me hizo pulir la alabarda de nuestro Escuadrón, La Miseria, hasta dejarla como un verdadero símbolo._

_Le dio sentido al significado de mi zampakutou, Wabisuke y me dio sentido a mí, con ello._

_¿Lo he perdido? ¿Puede uno perder algo que ya no tiene? No lo creo._

_Pero es cierto que la presencia de su reishí no está más, que nunca volveré a ver su sonrisa mas que en sueños y que no habrá nada que me cure de su ausencia, sabiendo ahora que ésta es real y que la esperanza por fin, se me ha terminado._

_Agradezco al Rey del Cielo y al resto de los dioses por el tiempo juntos, por cada beso, cada rasguño, cada roce de su piel. _

_Y los deploro y odio, por haberme dejado conocerlo; mi vida era inocente y calma y mi destino, el de un shinigami con cierto talento, con ciertos atinos. _

_Después de él, mi futuro tranquilo se desvaneció hasta la sombra, hasta la idea._

_Después de él, mi vida anterior pareció insulsa, aburrida, inútil._

_He visto y conocido humanos, hollows y otros shinigami, con el mismo tipo de pena en sus corazones, la esperanza ausente, de alguna forma, y no comprendía cómo les era posible vivir._

_Creo que sé ahora lo que un hollow siente –o no siente- dado el hueco que llevo donde mi corazón estaba._

_Ni siquiera puedo sentir dolor o pena y de sentirla, no sería por mí –no más- ni por él._

_Sería por el dolor intenso en el llanto de Rangiku o el silencio absoluto de Toushirou; dos formas de expresar la pena por la pérdida, por la ausencia, de las que yo, en mi Miseria, carezco ya._

'_Misery loves company', es decir, 'La Miseria ama la compañía', es una frase que aprendí, de un humano que me tocó hacer pasar al otro lado._

_Pero yo, madre, no me siento particularmente miserable como para ser acompañado._

_Delegué mi posible ascenso en Abarai y urgí a Kuchiki taichou a recomendarlo con los demás capitanes. Es Renji quien debe dirigir el San Bantai; yo jamás tuve la capacidad._

_Solicité al Soutaichou ser enviado fuera del Gotei 13, que al fin y al cabo el Ningenkai no es el único existente en este universo y la muerte y los shinigami son necesarios en éste y otros mundos._

_Amé a Ichimaru Gin._

_No puedo decir que lo ame todavía. No puedo decir que lo amo. Ya no. _

_I__rónicamente, su presencia, amor y odio por él y de él, fueron todo durante mucho tiempo de mi vida como shinigami, un peso del que habría pagado lo que fuera por deshacerme._

_Ahora, en su ausencia, ni siquiera siento dolor o és este tan intenso que no me permite llorar, cuando todos esperaban que lo hiciera._

_N__o soy feliz de haberle perdido y me siento orgulloso de él, por haberle amado, por haber sabido siempre, que su sonrisa no era gratuita y que en el fondo, estaba burlándose de todos nosotros, por creerlo un vil traidor, una mente simple de colores netamente blanco y negro._

_N__unca es esa la realidad._

_No volveré a la Tierra, al Ningenkai. O no al menos, a éste._

_Me esperan mil mundos diferentes y quizá mil rostros diferentes de Gin, bajo pieles de otros colores, en otros idiomas, en identidades distintas._

_Tengo en mí la vida suficiente para destruir a millares de hollows, atormentadores de esos otros seres, en esos otros mundos y lo haré, como shinigami, porque es mi trabajo despojar de la miseria a los que sufren y lo acepté con gusto y porque él me enseñó a hacerlo, sin piedad, sin clemencia y de forma libre y elegida._

_No puedo esperar a ver su reencarnación; sé que no evitaría la tentación de buscarle, de amarle y de arruinar su nueva existencia y la mía, con ello._

_No es esa mi misión; menos en los millares de años que me quedan por vivir, si es que antes un hollow no termina conmigo._

_He releído sus cartas, sus mentiras, sus falsas declaraciones de amor y sus abandonos, mil veces, hasta saberme las palabras de memoria y hasta que éstas perdieron sentido._

_Evoqué cada noche, cada mirada, cada roce, cada herida, cada beso, hasta que ya no hubo sensación en mí, ni le añoré más ni le esperé más._

_Gasté ese amor hasta terminarlo, como se termina una botella de sake especialmente añejado y si acaso, podemos guardar la exquisita botella labrada como un recuerdo, pero nunca como la presencia verdadera._

_He terminado, madre._

_Fue un privilegio y un honor estar bajo sus órdenes, amarle y sufrir por él. Fue tan hermoso tocarle como perderle._

_Y será para mí, inolvidable en más de un sentido y sé que marcó mi vida y más aún, realimentó mi esperanza y mi capacidad de creer, sentir y saber que nosotros, los Dioses de la Muerte, defendemos más a La Vida de lo que los ningen suponen._

_Mi anciano mentor actual también perdió a quien amaba, hace mucho tiempo._

_Lo evoca en su terquedad de seguir cambiando las cosas, pese a su avanzada edad y, aunque no sonríe jamás –su especie no está hecha a ello- su mirada sí lo hace, tal y como mi hermoso capitán lo hacía._

_De él, he reaprendido algo que Gin me dijo hace muchísimo tiempo; que el barro, el lodo, es de donde brota la belleza del loto y és ese barro, la Miseria, lo que se transmuta en algo perfecto, así sea efímero, como lo es la flor del loto._

_Un solo día apreciamos su belleza y luego, el estanque queda vacío, el barro anidando las semillas, para permitirnos volver a ver sus flores, otra vez, en un futuro._

_Quizá vuelva a ver a Gin._

_Quizá y seguramente, no._

_Pero llevo en mí cada instante junto a él, como la memoria de un tesoro escandaloso y pleno, que afortunadamente, gasté hasta el último centavo._

_No soy feliz por su muerte, pero no estoy perdido por su ausencia._

_Permanece en mí desde el toque de campana al amanecer hasta el momento en que parto un hollow a la mitad, en cada sorbo de sake y en la risa de Rangiku –y su llanto, también._

_Mi mentor dice que me he hecho sabio; me gustaría tener su edad y sonreír como él lo hace, sin hacerlo, cuando evoca a quien perdió. Él dice que algún dia, si continúo como ahora, podré hacerlo._

_Quizá._

_Me voy ahora, madre; los portales hacia otros mundos se abren de manera diferente y hay una larga preparación para ello._

_Sé que no puedes responderme, puesto que has reencarnado y como eres la única persona de la que estoy seguro, me recuerda así sea en otra vida, te solicito que si llegases a verlo, a hallarlo, no le odies._

_El amor tal vez no sea tan misterioso como creemos, sino lógico y obvio y…_

_Me releo y no puedo evitar reírme; cuando encontré a Ichimaru, era yo un joven inexperto, entusiasta y estúpido. No soy más sabio ahora, excepto que sonrío más y temo menos._

_Y basta de palabras necias; ora a los Dioses por mí y no temas. Yo no lo hago._

_mi fé primaria fue en mi capitán, en todo lo que él era y ya ves, él jamás me traicionó; fue fiel siempre a lo que era y yo lo amé por eso y nada me hace más feliz._

_Sean los Dioses contigo._

_Izuru._

El ruido de las botas en el pasillo lo hizo levantar la vista; el ventanal sobre el teleportador dejaba ver la inmensidad de la galaxia al fondo. El oficial se inclinó, cortésmente, frnte al shinigami

-San Bantai Fukutaichou Kira Izuru ¿Está usted listo?

Con una sonrisa, siguió al hombre.

Una estrella, en alguna parte del universo, se apagó, definitivamente.

-0-

_Bueno, creo que ésta es la carta más o menos formal que todos esperábais. No voy a negar que lloré cuando la escribí; si no me quedaban razones para continuar leyendo Bleach después de la muerte de Ulquiorra sama, menos me es necesario, ahora que Ichimaru Gin se ha ido._

_Gracias a él, purgué el dolor por la pérdida de una parte importante de mi vida._

_Le debo muchísimo como escritora y también, a nivel personal. Fui muy feliz cuando lo miré atacar a Aizen; fue como soltar el aliento contenido durante mucho tiempo y repetirme por dentro, infinitas veces 'lo sabía, siempre lo supe'._

_Os dejo ahora._

_As ever, un fic de premio a quien adivine quién es el mentor de Izuru (hay como tres premios pendientes y nadie ha competido)._

_Namasté y mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews._

_FantasmaAlineal / Kitsune Gin._

_Fecha Estelar; 20100823.12:04:25._

_Terra. _


End file.
